Change
by Silent Angel Dark Knight
Summary: It is now the year of 2200AD. Everyone and everything had changed, including the infamous game duel monsters. Hear the story of this 16-year-old boy's tale of the future.
1. Chapter One: First Thing's First

Change

By Silent Angel

Summary: It is now the century of 2200AD. Everyone and everything had changed, including the infamous game duel monsters. Hear the story of this 16-year-old boy's tale of the future.

Silent Note: Yes, I have finally come out of writer's block thanks to one of the greatest dreams in the world. YU-GI-OH IN THE FUTURE! Now, I'm not sure about the pedigrees in the story, but all the characters are in the future. As in no old Yu-Gi-Oh! characters that aren't yami's (as in the dark side of some characters). So yes, their past is still affecting them. I'm currently working on the fourth chapter, so be happy that I got that far. And school starts this Friday (August 13), and yes, it does suck. But I had a good summer, so I guess going back to school is payback for such a great summer. Okay, here is a WARNING! THIS CHAPTER WILL BE SHORT. smiles Okay, that's all except for the asterisks that will explain some things that I think will need to be explained. Enjoy!

Chapter One: First Thing's First

1/1/2200

Dear Journal,

Well, my friend got me this internet web blog to start off the New Year, so might as well use it so she doesn't threaten to kill me tomorrow at school. I'll tell you all about my past with her and a few specific others, but first thing's first: introductions. My name is Yuji Motou. I am the great-grandson of the infamous King of Games, Yugi Motou. I have short, blick spike hair with red tips, and the trademark blonde bangs. The tri-color hair was obviously genetically inherited, but the hair style is definitely more subtle compared to my great-grandpa's hair. But nothing is the way it used to be, including duel monsters. First of all, you don't have to hold your deck anymore. Heck, you can't even use the cards anymore! Why, you ask? Because they're saved in a DMD and you cards are displayed to you on a virtual memory headset... Oops, gotta go. Mom's having another fit about me being on the computer. See ya.

-Yuji

DMD=duel memory disk, a mini CD (that you can have custom shaped to your liking for a little more money) that stores up to 200 duel monster cards (with 40 pre-chosen to use). You can also scan the duel monster cards into its memory if you want a certain card

virtual memory headset=think the i Angelic Layer /i deus headset, except without the wings on the sides

Okay, I had already warned you it would be a short chapter. I promise I wrote a lot more on the next chapter. Please read and review! Oh yeah, this takes place in America since it's the New Year's date in America (umm... dunno if other countries use 1/1 for their New Year date, but whatever).


	2. Chapter Two: Rewind!

Change

By Silent Angel

Silent's Note: I told you this chapter would be longer! And if anyone's good with pedigrees, please tell me whether it's great or great great descendent. Thanks!

Chapter Two: Rewind!

6/13/2199... First day of school.

"Bye Mom, the bus is here!" Yuji called out, swiping his bookbag and Millennium Puzzle off the couch and out the door to the bus with the words 'Saint Augustus College Preparatory' on it. It was his first day as a sophomore at his new school.

When he got on the bus, he found it to be a bit (actually very) crowded. He then widened his eyes a little and loosened his shirt collar a bit because the only seat available was next to a cute chocolate-haired girl. He slowly made his way to the middle of the noisy bus and asked the girl, "Um, I'm sorry but do you mind me sitting with you? The other seats are taken."

"Oh, not at all! Sure, have a set." she smiled.

"Thanks." he replied and sat down. He then noticed she was staring at the Millennium Puzzle.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to be rude, but are you perhaps a descendant of Yugi Motou?" she asked.

"Actually, yeah, I am."

"Oh, well I'm a descendant of Serenity Wheeler. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Aura Epiphany. My cousins Rian and Joey back there," Aura pointed to the back where a girl and boy were the center of attention, "are descendants of Joseph Wheeler I. I suggest talking to them when their admirers aren't around."

"Sheesh, you'd think they'd have their own fanclubs."

"Well, Rian does, but it's disguised as an anime and manga club. Oh yeah, can I see your schedule? I want to know if we have any classes together, or if you have any classes with my cousins."

"Oh, uhh sure." said Yuji, pulling out his schedule from his back pocket.

"Ha ha, cute." Aura said and pulled out her schedule from her bookbag, "Well, looks like you and I will have first period geometry together the whoel year..."

Yuji's heart skipped a beat.

"... and that's it."

Yuji felt a little sad, but at least he would get to start off his day with Aura everyday for the whole year.

"You'll be having art with Rian fourth period first semester, and seventh period Spanish two with Joey the whole year."

"Hey Aura," Joey yelled from the back, "who's your friend?"

"His name's Yuji and he's having last period Spanish with you!"

"Yeah! another one o' the guys to add to the group! Hey Yuji, meet me under the arch where the pay phone is at break!"

"Okay!" Yuji replied with a grin. What a great start he was having today.

When the bus stopped at school and everyone got off, Rian and Aura went off to the right (but not without Aura introducing Rian), and Joey went with Yuji to the left.

"Okay man, you know where you homeroom is?" Joey asked.

"Umm no."

"Lemme have a look at your schedule... Well wouldja look at that!"

"Huh?"

"You're lucky man, our homerooms are right next to each other! I don't have to show you to your homeroom after all. But I will show you where to meet the guys. See that pay phone?" Joey asked, pointing to the pay phone across the gated grassy courtyard.

"Yeah."

"That's where you'll find the gang."

First bell rang.

"Let's go, that's the five minute warning bell." Joey said, and the two headed off.

Rian (pronounced REE-ahn)

Joey is Joseph Wheeler IV since Joey I (original Joey) is the great grandpa, then grandpa, then dad, then child... Hey! I figured it out! Now is the date setting correct? I don't know and don't want to figure it out. If you would like to lend a helping hand, it would be much appreciated.

Silent's Extra: Okay, here's Yuji's schedule so far, but I will only tell the ones that have been revealed to you so far (just a reminder of who he has classes with).

per. 1-Geometry (Aura)

per. 4-Art (Rian)

per. 7- Spanish II (Joey)

Character Information (that you didn't know):

-Joey and Rian are twins

-Yami hasn't met Yuji yet, even though he's already completed the Puzzle

Okay, that's all! Oh yeah, this is my first fic with a male for the main character! Yay me! Okay, now that's all. R&R!


End file.
